


Sports Bras

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Breasts, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Pidge discuss something important.Oneshot/drabble





	Sports Bras

**Author's Note:**

> 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF BEING ON AO3!!

Pidge only wore sports bras. Not to be weird or anything, but they did. Anatomically they were a girl, so they needed to, right? That was just what you did. 

Not other types of bras though, hell no. What's an underwire? 

They didn't know. They never would. 

But when Lance himself found out, he wanted to ask something. Not tell them what they could or couldn't do, of course, because Lance wasn't like that. He just had a question. 

"Don't they like, need support?" he asked one day. "No judgement, I'm just concerned for your boobs."

Pidge gave him a look. 

"They can support themselves." 

Like they all would have to one day. 


End file.
